HOME
by The Sagittarius Sage
Summary: {Chapter 7 is up..}violet, klaus, izzy, and duncan have to find sunny. Does the man behind the counter at the store in town know where she is? Maybe..well..prolly mm slash in soon chapters (reason behind genre)
1. Chapter One: Finding a New Home

Authors Note: This is not a continuation of any of the Series of Unfortunate Events books that have already been published. It is my own creation that uses the same characters from the books.

Ok now for my disclaimer which is quite simple: I don't own anything but the pen and notebook I wrote my first draft in and my computer. Oh and the two paragraphs, the first one starting with "Count Olaf is one of the world's six worst villains" and the second one ending with "neither a man nor a woman" belong to a website that QuickEdit won't let me put here. They are not mine. Ok, maybe that wasn't simple, but I bet you really don't care.

Now since this is my own story and the tenth book ended in the Valley of Four Drafts, I have to set the scene. Ok, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny are now homeless and are walking the streets of Nerual, a small suburban town in northern New Jersey. Wow that was easy.

Now finally, the chapter.....dun dun dunnnnnnnn.

Chapter One: Finding a New Home

"Violet, Stous, Tunny!" called a deep voice that sounded as though its owner had been drunk.

"It's Violet, Klaus, and Sunny for your information." replied Klaus crudely as he and his sisters turned around.

Standing before the Baudelaires was none other than Mr. Poe.

"What yoooou want?" Violet asked rudely.

Mr. Poe was supposed to watch over the siblings after a fire burnt down their house killing both their parents, but he was always too busy with work to care. He is banker for Mulctuary Money Management and hasn't done anything to protect the Baudelaires even though they have been putting up with an evil man called Count Olaf for a few years. Mr. Poe meant well, but he doesn't take the children seriously.

A/N: this really isn't part of the story, but for people who don't know who he is, here is a short bio for Count Olaf. I did not make this up. The people at did.

"Count Olaf is one of the world's six worst villains. He is rude, he is treacherous and all he thinks about is getting his filthy hands on the enormous Baudelaire fortune. He only has one eyebrow, which would normally make him easy to spot, but he tends to disguise himself as he chases after the three children. As if this weren't bad enough, he has an assortment of comrades who assist him in his dastardly plans.

These miserable people include a hook-handed man, two women with white faces, a sinister bald man with a long nose and an enormous creature who looks like neither a man nor a woman."

Olaf has attempted to marry Violet, killed their Uncle Monty, made them run laps late at night, barley missed them as they escaped from a dreadful surgery, and the siblings had to try to keep a set off twins Duncan and Isadora, who had lost their triplet and parents to a fire, together. But later they found out that their triplet, Quigley had in fact survived the fire and had been searching for them since then. After Duncan and Isadora had been separated from Quigley and the Badelaires they had to communicate to each other by Isadora leaving them hints to catch Count Olaf in short poems, left in places they've been.

Ok, now back to the story.

_Since when do you care enough to come find us? Why don't you just let us go of on our own? We've been doing well so far_, thought Klaus, but instead he said. "Mr. Poe, how nice to see you. We really haven't talk in sooooo long."

"Yes," Mr. Poe replied, "but you know as well as I do that you don't get a chance at a promotion every day. I've been working very hard to be promoted to Coin Handler. Isn't that wonderful? I can't be everywhere at once."

"Blatfoucu" said Sunny proudly, which probably meant something like, "Well we should be more important to you than your stupid promotion!"

"And I see that our deer Sunny hasn't learned to speak properly yet." Mr. Poe noted quite rudely.

"No, but Klaus and I understand her just as if she were speaking perfect English. And that just goes to show that you haven't been around long enough to teach her. I'm sure our parents wouldn't be very happy if they new what we've been going though." Violet said with an edge to her voice.

"I know they wouldn't be happy but what can I do? What's done is done. But I think you'll be glad to hear that I've found you a home."

"You did? Where?" Violet asked suspiciously.

"Gigshal" said Sunny shyly.

Klaus decoded that for everyone.

"Sunny wants to know how she knows wether or not she can trust you or not, and I agree. How do we know we won't end up in some crappy house in the middle of nowhere being harassed by Count Olaf and his band of com rads?" Klaus asked sharply.

"Well you better trust me dammit! Besides, you really don't have a choice, do you? Not unless you want to walk around these streets for the rest of your life." Mr. Poe retorted, rubbing his hands together. He was getting angry now.

"Well," Violet said with a sigh, "What do have to lose?"

_Only our parent's fortune_, thought Klaus, _never mind our lives._ But he kept this thought to him self and instead he said, "Ok, whatav' you got?"

This language surprised Violet. Klaus never talked like that, preferring to use longer more complicating words with difficult meanings that he usually had to explain to Violet and Sunny.

"Well," said Mr. Poe, calming down a bit, "You can stay at a place called H.O.M.E."

"Waddaya mean?" Violet asked.

"H.O.M.E!" Mr. Poe explained, "It's really self-explanatory but if you want more of an explanation, I can't do it now, but really what have you got to lose with a place called "home"?

Sunny, Violet, and Klaus stared at each other before Violet said, "Well, I guess we should give it a try. I mean it can't be any worse than the academy, or that horrible carnival."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Klaus said.

"Ok, follow me them." Mr. Poe said as he lit his pipe and beckoning them with his hand.

They did so.  
  
x x x

So, what do you think? It's only my first chapter and I know its not that great, and it doesn't flow to well, but I'm going to try to make them better. Please review and tell me what you really think. Like, don't tell me you really like it if it is the worst chapter you ever read. If you r&r and leave a signed review I'll do the same to you. Thanks!

The Sagittarius Sage


	2. Chapter Two: Home

Ok, well here's my second chapter. This story is still pointless to wright because it's boring, but here it is anyway.  
  
Chapter Two: Home Mr. Poe led them down an alleyway until they got to a door. When Mr. Poe opened it, there was a short hallway and then another door. When Violet opened the second door, she was surprised to find what looked like a small hotel room. In the back left corner of the room, was a large double bed with a wooden dresser and mirror next to it. In the furthest corner from them, there was a door. Behind which, they assumed, there was a bathroom.

To the right of the door was a smaller bed. It looked as though it had been made to fit someone Sunny's size. Violet walked in slowly, followed closely by Klaus and Sunny. Mr. Poe watched them as the looked around the room.

"You should be quite comfortable here." Mr. Poe said, breaking the silence that had fallen when Violet opened the door, "I'll come back later when you are all settled down."

_Yeah right_, thought Klaus mentally rolling his eyes at him.

"Ok, thank you very much Mr. Poe." Violet replied as he left the room, shut the door hard behind him.

"You know he's not coming back, right?" Klaus said.

"Yeah, sadly i do, so this is home. I guess we should get comfortable" Violet said disappointed.

"I don't think we should stay here." Klaus said plopping himself down on the double bed.

"Why not?"

"Because. Mr. Poe wasn't acting normal, I mean normal for Mr. Poe." Klaus replied.

"Klaus!" Violet scolded, then she giggled.

"But really." Klaus continued, "Didn't you notice a difference in how he was talking? Mr. Poe sounded drunk, he never sounds that way."

"You sound like your more worried about Mr. Poe then wether we should stay here or not." Violet joked, "but I did notice a difference. I just hope he's right about this place." she added a little more seriously.

Meanwhile, Sunny had been searching through the draws in the dresser. She pulled on Violets pants and said "Quagmire!" and held up a piece of paper.

Violet opened it and read what was written on it aloud.

_If you have found yourself here, be careful and wise,  
Beware of other "people" abnormal in size._

A/N: I'm the worst poetry writer in the history of the world! Sorry about the lameness.

"Isadora!! She must have been here! And what does she mean by people abnormal in size?" Violet exclaimed reading and rereading the poem, trying to make sense of it.

"I don't know." Klaus said quietly, reading over Violets shoulder, "I just don't know"

- - - - -

Violet and Klaus woke up early the next morning. Violet looked over to the smaller bed only to find that Sunny was still sleeping.

Klaus propped himself up on his pillow and said, "I was thinking about that poem last night."

"Me too." Violet admitted, "But I don't get it. Did you come up with anything?"

"Well, only that this," he paused for a second, "creature, is probably smaller than us because there are not many humans or animals that are bigger than us that we should be careful of, at least in this situation."

"Yeah, maybe it's a dwarf or something you wouldn't normally think of." Violet said.

Klaus suddenly saw a mental image of them being attacked by cows. He shook his head violently to make it go away.

"What happened?" Violet said looking at him awkwardly.

"Nothing, I just saw us being attacked by cows. My mind is taking things too literally since we got separated from the Quagmires." he said, starring at the floor.

"I really wish we knew where they were so that they could tell us what we were supposed to be watching out for."

"Well they obviously know that we're here or they wouldn't have left that couplet in the draw."

A/N: Does anyone remember if those poems Isadora writes are called couplets ? I'm too lazy to go look.

"I know, it feels so strange that we're looking for them and they probably know it, but yet they won't come out from hiding."

"I'm sure they have a good reason though. They were just as glad to see us as we were to see them all those times we found them or they found us. It wouldn't be like Isadora and Ducan to ignore us."

"I know, but we really shouldn't be thinking about that. We need to find out what she meant in the poem." Violet said.

"Ok, what do you have in mind?"

"Nothing, but I think we should stay here. I mean, where else could we go?"

"Nowhere, but what if something bad happens?! What if Olaf happens to find us?! What about V.F.D?! What if we run into more coincidences with it?!"

"Wow! Slow down Klaus! I know we've had a couple of close calls but I'm sure we could fight Olaf or anyone else off again." Violet said. She was trying to convince her brother that everything would be okay and that nothing bad would happen, but she wasn't quite sure she believed that herself.

"I know we could," Klaus said quietly, "but I really don't want to. I mean why can't we just be normal kids, with a normal life."

"I know. I feel the same way, and I'm sure Sunny does too." Violet said, putting a comforting arm around her brothers shoulders.  
x x x x x x x x  
  
Okay, that's chapter two. There is really nothing going on in the story yet, but there will be soon.  
I know I used the words "I know", "yeah", and "well" to start too much of the dialog. If you have any good ideas to change that please tell me. Also, I am the worst speller on the history of this planet, so please don't mind it. I tried my best and even spell check doesn't help. (It's still a wonder to me how I got straight "A's" in English. Oh well. Please review.

**Hermione Baudelaire:** YAY! My first review! Thanks! Sorry about not clarifying that. The way Sunny, Violet, and Klaus heard it, it just sounded like "home". As of right now, they don't know it stands for anything. I would tell you but that would ruin the story. 


	3. Chapter Three: Behind the Mirror

Chapter Three: Behind the Mirror

Violet awoke to a sharp knock on the door. Rubbing her eyes, she got up to answer it. When she opened the door, no one was there. Then, a small slip of paper fluttered down from the ceiling outside the room. Violet reached out and grabbed it before it hit the ground. It read:

_These miniature creatures can take care of themselves,_

_All I could find out was that "ME" stands for Mutant Elves_

"Klaus!" Violet exclaimed, shaking her brother awake vigorously.

"What?" Klaus asked sleepily.

"Elves! Mutant ones at that!" Violet said loudly.

"Shhhhh, I can hear you, I may not be able to see that great without my glasses, but I can hear just fine. Sheesh! Now what all this about elves?"

"Mutant elves!"

"Whatever!"

"I found this," Violet said holding up the slip of paper, "I heard a knock at the door and when I answered it, no one was there. Then it came fluttering down from the ceiling."

"How do you think these are getting to us? I mean, there is no way that Isadora and Duncan are anywhere near us. There is no where to hide without being seen."

"Maybe there's a second floor or something." Violets said.

"Are you trying to tell me that you think-"

"Isadora and Duncan could be like, right above us! Yes!"

"That's not what I was going for, but okay." Klaus muttered to himself.

"Shinuva" Sunny said pulling on the leg of Violet's pants.

Violet and Klaus had kind of forgotten about Sunny. Somehow she had managed to crawl over to them without them hearing her. They were too into there conversation to notice anything.

"What's the matter Sunny?" Violet said, picking up her sister.

"Follow." Sunny said simply and Violet put her down.

Sunny walked, well, crawled over to the dresser. "There" she said pointing to the mirror. Klaus looked at the mirror carefully. Besides the fact that it was now hanging crookedly on the wall, there were also four tiny teeth marks along to edge. Klaus pushed the mirror to the side, and what he found behind it made his jaw drop. There was a hole just big enough for someone to fit though. There was a dim light coming from within.

x x x x x

I know this is _extremely short..... but i will update soon....argh!! i can't get this out of italics!! all are evil!!! unless you've reviewed my story or ur my friend but whatever...ok...please review this chapter...if u can call it a chapter....thankies in advance_

_The Sagittarius Sage_

_P.S. does anyone know why the little star things aren't working....i've been using x's for the longest time.........(star)sigh_


	4. Chapter Four: The Hole In the Wall

Chapter Four: The Hole in the Wall

"Well now what?" Klaus said, with Violet peering over his shoulder into the hole.

"In." Sunny answered, pointing to the hole.

"We propbably shouldn't just go in there, I mean we don't know what to expect. Ah, what the hey!" he said pushing himself onto the dresser.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" Violet said, looking just a little nervous.

"I think you and I should go in there." he said pointing to his sister and then himself.

"Sunny should keep watch, I know we sorta live here now but you never know when you'll run into Count Olaf or Mr. Poe for that matter."

"Ok, Sunny, if anyone comes call us." Violet said knelling down in front of her sister, "If you don't think we can here you, come follow us." She gave her a hug and stood up. Klaus doing the same.

"Well, here goes nothing." Klaus said. He took one last look at the room and crawled through the hole.

Once inside and moved to the side so Violet could get through. The ceilings were about sixty feet high and were made of hard, cold, stone. There was enough room for about six or seven people to stand next to each other across the tunnel. Klaus squinted into the dim light in front of them to see if anyone or anything for that matter, was there. When he was sure the coast was clear, he started to walk toward the light, Violet close behind him. There footsteps echoed eerily on the moist floor.

"I wonder where this tunnel goes to." Violet said, her voice echoing above the sound of there footsteps.

"I wish I knew. I don't think I've ever read anything about caves hidden behind mirrors with dim lights that are impossible to see through." Klaus said being oddly specific.

"Very funny." Violet replied sarcastically.

Klaus sighed. "This cave is dark enough without you helping it."

Violet turned around. She had been walking in front of Klaus blocking the light.

"Well sorrreee! At least I was the one being blinded by the light, not you." Violet said, tossing her hair behind her shoulder and resuming her place next to her brother.

"Ok, lets not start fighting. The last thing we want to do is yelling and fighting in a place we've never heard of or been in." Klaus said, somewhat apologetically.

"They continued to walk down the tunnel. The light becoming a little bit brighter with every step they took. Within twenty minutes of there entering of the cave, they found the source of the light. In the middle of the tunnel, they found what resembled a large torch. It stood on three poles. They criss-crossed at the top and went in different directions to make a place for a bowl of fire to sit.

"I wonder what this is." Klaus said examining the torch closely.

"It's obviously some type of touch genius. I thought _you_ were the smart one." Violet said jokingly.

"Oh well thanks a lot." he said slapping his sister gently.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

ok....thats another shorty....but hey, at least you get to find out what happens......ok.....

**Noelle: **yeah i am a really big fan of these books. I own all 10 and i've read them all. i cant wait for books 11 and 12 to come out. if it isnt already, 11 is comin out in a week or so. im so excited! 0.0

Thanks to anyone who reviewed. plz review this one too. once again thankies in advance. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter Five: Unexpected Guests

Ok..so I haven't updated in a while......between school, sports, ccd, girl scouts, music lessons, and homework, I haven't been able to do anything....not that you would care because if your reading this it's because you want to read the chapter, not listen to me complain....ok...this chapter is cheesy because I really don't know how to get to the plot of the story yet and I have a bad case of writers block....please bare with me until I can get back to writing decently again....

Chapter Five: Unexpected Visitors

"Shhh!" Violet said holding a finger to her lips.

They heard footsteps and then...

"Who are you?" a somewhat familiar voice asked from somewhere just beyond the reach of the fire's light.

"Sh..sh..show yourselves." Klaus demanded shakily.

Two children stepped into the light. One was short with long dark hair. The other tall with short dark hair. These two children were none other than Isadora and Duncan Quagmire.

"No.....your....not.." Violet said disbelievingly.

"You can't be!" Klaus said taking his glasses of, and whipping clean with his shirt to make sure he was see clearly.

"Oh yes we are, but you certainly can't be who I think you are." Duncan said watching them closely.

"Well if you think we are Violet and Klaus Baudelaire then your right." Violet said.

"I do think that"

A connection was made at that second. That these really were the same people the others wanted to see more then anyone else.

" I can't believe it!" Klaus said through a tight embrace with Duncan.

"Neither can I!" said Isadora as she hugged Violet.

They stood back and looked their old friends up and down.

"Did you get the poems?" Isadora asked. He eyes were bright and she directed the question towards Klaus.

"Yes, well Sunny found the first one, and Violet got the second one. We really didn't understand them though. Well Violet got the second one, sorta." Klaus said.

Violet giggled remembering how she had awoken her brother on that morning yelling about mutant elves not really knowing what she was yelling about.

"What?" Ducan said with a quizical look on his face, watching Violet giggle to herself.

She relayed her thoughts to Ducan and he and Isadora laughed too. Klaus put his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground, pretended to not be there. He didn't want to remember that morning. He had gotten really annoyed at Violet for yelling at him while he was sleeping.

"Hey, its ok. Don't worry about it." Violet said, as if reading Klaus' mind was something she did everyday.

"How....how...how did you......-" Klaus asked in amazement.

"I'm not your sister for nothing." Violet joked.

"Ok, now please tell me about all these elves." Klaus said.

"Ok, well, we were walking around town and this guy asked us where our parents were. Well I wasn't about to tell a complete stranger the truth so I made up a little story. I just told him that we going to spend the next few days in town without them for my birthday. He accepted it without question and asked us if we had anywhere to stay. I said no. I wasn't thinking." Ducan stopped to take a breath and then continued.

"He offered us a place to stay. The floor above yours. We arrived about a week before you did. When he was leaving he told us to make sure no one knew we were here. We said 'ok.'" Ducan began, swaying from side to side. He wasn't sure how Klaus and Violet were going to take this.

"Well, downstairs there is this little room where you can sit and read or write or whatever. My sister and I were down there the other night and we heard voices coming from a room next door. The people voices were muffled but we could understand most of what they were saying."

" The main thing we picked up was that this place were we are staying is called "home" and for a reason, and that reason is not that when you stay here it is like home. It stands for something. H.O.M.E- House of Mutant Elves, and it is owned by-" Ducan shuddered and looked from his sister to the Baulderlairs. "Count Olaf"

A shocked expression rested upon the faces of Klaus and Violet. Ducan looked down as if to say "I hate to be the barer of bad news but that's the way it is."

Isadora took over, seeing how uncomfortable Ducan was becoming. "While we had our ears pressed up against the wall, that man came in. From the scared looks on our faces, he took that we over heard every word of the conversation through the wall. His dark eyes stared right through us with a look not of anger, but as if to say, why? He threatened us never to tell a soul what we over heard. We agreed. We didn't understand why, but there was no one for us to tell. That is until you got here. "

"The man who offered us the room in the first place kept coming back to check on us. He seemed worried but he payed close attention to everywhere we went and who we talked to, making sure we were the only ones who knew. There aren't many people in town so it wasn't hard."

Isadora continued." When we heard you moving in below us, we didn't believe it at first. Of all the places to stay, you would be right below us. The only problem was, we didn't know how to contact you without that man knowing. So we had to be really careful. We left couplets because we knew you would recognize them as being from us wether you let yourself believed it or not."

"We also heard that all these mutant elves were once people. They were transformed by Count Olaf himself to help him in making our lives miserable" He said referring to himself, Isadora, Klaus, and Violet. "And guess what" he continued sarcastically, " There's a VFD involved to, except I can't come up with anything. We don't have enough information."

There was silence for a few minutes.

_So, Olaf is back to get us again, _Violet thought to herself. She knew it would happen, but she didn't want to believe it until she had to.

"I know this is kinda of topic, but what the heck are you doing in this cave thing?" Klaus asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Isadora answered.

"Well, I'll go first, you have been doing enough talking. Well, Sunny was exploring and found a hole behind the mirror and-"

"SUNNY! We left her all by herself! We have to go back and get her!" Violet said, beginning to run in the direction in which they came.

"Your right, but calm down" Klaus said laughing softly, "I'm sure she's fine, and plus, it's this way silly."

"Right....I knew that." Violet said stopping short and turning around. She began to run in the direction Klaus had indicated. "Come on guys!" she called over her shoulder.

They all followed.

X X X X X X X X X X X

When they finally reached the mirror the pushed it aside and Violet called out "Sunny, where are you?"

There was no answer. She called again. And again and again. No one answered. Klaus, Violet, Isadora, and Ducan began to search the room. They wanted to find Sunny and they were glad to be with their long lost friends, but they really wanted to get back to there room. What would happen if that man would go looking for them and they weren't there? They were usually home by now. Would he come looking for them? Would they ever find Sunny? Did the man already find Sunny and was using him as bait to prove that Ducan and Isadora had told Violet and Klaus about the elves? Was he against Violet and Klaus? Did he know Violet and Klaus were even here?

X X X X X X X X X X X

ok there it is....another chapter......hope u enjoyed it.....I kinda got back into the swing of writing half way through so I hope it payed off......


	6. Chapter Six: The Stranger

Chapter Six:

"It's no use" Klaus said, plopping himself down on the bed, tears welling up in his eyes.

A single tear rolled down Violets cheek.

"We would have found her already. What else is there to do?"

"Well, lets go down to that room where we heard the conversation and have something to drink." Isadora said staring at the ground. She wasn't crying but she felt out of place not seeming sad.

"Ok." the others said so monotone it sounded like a dying cow.

They headed out of the room, following Isadora down to the room. The sign on the door said "Welcome to the Hangout Hall".

Isadora pushed the door open and walked in. She sat down on the couch at the far end of the room. Ducan sat next to her. Klaus and Violet went over to the table next to the door and poured themselves a cup of hot coco, offering some to Isadora and Ducan, which they accepted it. They drank in silence.

There was a breeze outside and the trees were banging softly against the window. If he weren't so worried about his sister, Klaus could have fallen asleep right there.

Violet was thinking, _Where could she be. She's not the type to just run away. She wouldn't. And she could hide if she heard someone coming. She could have came to follow us. It's my fault she's gone, she should have come with us. Then we would always know where..........._and she drifted off to sleep.

- ---- ------- - ---- ------- - ---- ------- - ---- ------- - ---- ------- - ---- ------- - ---- -------

Klaus woke up to the sound of people talking. He didn't want to open his eyes.

_Where am I?_ He wondered. The surface beneath him was hard and he didn't remember falling asleep on a rock. Then he remembered. They were looking for Sunny. Violet, Ducan, Isadora, and himself had come down the Hangout Hall in search of comfort.

_But even if I had fallen asleep in that chair, I wouldn't be laying down, nor would it be so hard._

He opened his eyes. He was in a dimly lit room. It reminded him distinctly of the cave behind the mirror. There were old paintings of animals on the walls and there was a desk in the corner. A small lamp on the desks surface was the only source of light.

"Your finally awake." a voice from behind him said.

He turned around. The three amigos were sitting behind him.

"Where are we?" Klaus asked looking the room up and down.

"I don't know to tell you the truth." Ducan said.

"Sorta reminds me of that shack we lived in at the Austere Academy." Isadora said standing up to go look at the lamp closely. She turned it on and off a few times to see if the light would get any brighter.

"Yeah, I remember that. My toes are still killing me from those stupid crab things." Klaus said holding the bottoms of his feet as if there was something that was going to attack them at any second.

Ducan laughed quietly to himself, but Klaus heard him.

"Don't laugh. They hurt." Klaus said in a high babyish voice.

But Ducan only giggled again.

"I know, I know, but still" he said.

They heard the door open and they turned around.

A man with dark eyes and jet black hair was standing in the doorway. He was wearing a suit. In his left hand he held a briefcase and in his right, a stack of papers.

He set them down on the table and turned to the door. He flipped a switch and the lights came on. No one had seen the switch before, which explained why it was so dark when Klaus woke up. They squinted through the light at the strange intruder, who was looking at them with an equal amount of curiosity.

"What are you doing in my office, and why was it so dark?." he asked the group.

They sat there in silence. Then..

"We..we just woke up here." Klaus said standing up slowly. He looked innocent and afraid of the man.

"As for the lights," Duncan continued more bravely, " We couldn't find the switch in the dark, but we did find the lamp." gesturing toward the table lamp which had strangely gone out when the lights turned on. Ducan did a double take to see if he was going crazy seeing it out.

"Its ok, it goes out when I turn this light on." the man said. "I still don't understand why you are here."

"We don't know." Violet and Isadora said in unison.

"Yeah, we don't know what happened. Last I remember, I was - I mean were - in the "Hangout Hall". We must have fallen asleep there. When we woke up, we were here." Ducan said carefully.

The others nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what you are up to being here, but I'll let it go this time. I really don't know what is becoming of this place." the man said looking around.

Klaus gasped.

Violet, Ducan, and Isadora looked at him. The man didn't seem to have noticed. They all shot questioning glances at him. He gave them an 'I'll tell you later, don't make it obvious I know something' look. They all acted as though nothing had occurred.

The man still didn't notice anything had happened.

'He must be oblivious to everything' Violet thought watching him.

The man took some folders out of his briefcases and began to sort the papers he had into them. He turned around to realize the four children had been watching him.

"What?!" he asked almost annoyed.

The children looked away.

"Go back to your rooms. Wait, you are staying somewhere in this building, right?"

"Yeah" they said and gathered their jackets and rushed out the door.

As they exited the room, the door shut behind them. They headed, not towards their rooms, but to the town. The sunlight was bright.

"So, what happened in there." Ducan said asking about when Klaus had gasped.

"Oh yea!" Klaus said, a look of disbelief crossed his face, just like it had in the room. " That man is Count Olaf!"

X X X X X X X X X X

I hate writing chapters that really aren't that great...but......I haven't updated in a while...please constructive criticism helps...I really approached any help at all...plz...it doesn't take that long and it helps me out a lot. Thanx to all who have reviewed in the past.....has anyone read the latest SoUFE book...I haven't yet..im mad..im going to the bookstore to get it this weekend...I hope its good....and then the movie comes out on Friday...can't wait to see that!!


	7. Chapter Seven: The Man Behind the Counte...

Oh how horrible. I've haven't updated in like five months. And you still get another bad chapter. I'm working on it though.Sorry about the lame chapter name.

Chapter Seven: The Man Behind the Counter

The group gaped at Klaus.

"A-are you s-sure?" Isadora asked quietly shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Yeah." Klaus sighed.

"Damn." said Ducan quickly.

"How could you tell?" Violet asked, clearly looking for a way to show it wasn't Olaf at all.

"Well, he had long pants and long socks on to cover up that tattoo on his ankle. His long bangs were an attempt to cover up his eyebrows but when he blew them out of the way to look at the stack of paper, I saw them. " Klaus said looking away from the others, "And didn't you say H.O.M.E was run by Count Olaf anyway. That's a perfectly logical reason why there's a good reason that, that was him."

"But why didn't he try to capture us or something?"

"In all the messed up situations we've gotten stuck in concerning him, when has he ever attempted to capture us the first time we saw him?"

"Good point."

"He's going to lay low for a while and then we'll start seeing him often. Then he'll try to get us to trust him. Last, Count Olaf goes in for the kill." Ducan said thinking aloud.

"Hopefully by then we'll have a plan to escape him." Isadora added moving forward to walk next to her brother.

"Yeah"

The people who lived here were different then anyone they had seen. They were all extremely short and wore long, flowing cloaks made of rich colored materials. Pointed ears stuck awkwardly out of pointed hats.

"Are they elves?" Violet asked her brother.

"No idea. Pointed ears? Never seen anything like it. Only read about it. " Klaus said almost distractedly.

The four of them looked in all the stores. They had everything. From books to things you would usually only be able to find on the black market. One of the store they walked into was called "Mystical Materials For The Magical Mind."

The walls were lined with all types of strange objects. Next to the door was a large cage containing a bird with bright green and yellow feathers. Klaus was admiring it when all of a sudden it turned into a dragon type creature. It was black and it's chest was a deep purple. Klaus let out a yelp and backed away slowly. Violet giggled although it had scared her too.

"Don't laugh." Klaus said, "It scared you too."

"No comment." Violet said, stifling a laugh.

They meandered around the store for awhile. Klaus had wondered towards the book wall of the store, which was covered in books. He found a book on the town they were staying in. Figuring it was a good idea to know something about this place, he picked it up. Neither him, nor Violet knew how long they would be there.

"Klaus! Common'!" Isadora called, jolting Klaus out of a daze. "We're going outside."

"Coming." Klaus said, nearing her, "I just wanna pay for this book."

"Bookworm!" she teased.

"Oh be quiet."

"Just this?" the man behind the counter asked. He was tall, handsome, and wore a form-fitting shirt that Klaus couldn't keep his eyes from starring at.

_What's wrong with me. He's a guy dammit. So am I. Why am I starring at him?_

"Yup." Klaus replied absentmindedly, tearing his eyes away and pulling money out of his pocket.

He payed for the book and turned to leave.

"Pst. Kid. Come back here a second."

Klaus turned quickly and went back to the counter. The man pulled him towards him by the neck of his shirt and whispered in his ear. Klaus shivered at the feeling of his breath on his neck.

"Listen kid, I know where they took your sister. You have to follow the path behind this house up the hill. At the very top there is something that resembles a shrine. Inside it there a man waiting for you to bring him three stones. In return, he will set Sunny free. Find the three stones and the man, and you've found your sister. Now scram!"

Klaus jumped when him shouted in his ear. He nodded at the man, said thank you and turned to leave. There were so many thoughts running through his head at this moment.

"What was that all about?" Violet asked questioningly.

"I don't know, but that guy seemed to know where Sunny is."

'_That really cute guy' He added to himself. 'Gahh' _


End file.
